All My Fault
by littlemisslaugh
Summary: After Percy and Annabeth fall into Tartarus, their friends are left in shock. After they successfully close the Doors of Death, Percy and Annabeth's parents need to be told of the fate that has come to their children
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hi there. This is my first story for Fanfiction so please don't be too harsh. Please leave a review on what I could improve on or bits that you liked. Enjoy**

**Disclaimer:** Sadly I do not own Percy Jackson, as much as I would like to. All characters belong to Rick Riordan.

Hazel P.O.V

Nico and I stood there, frozen in shock. The dark hole loomed in front of us. I could hear Jason and Frank trying to secure the Athena Parthenos, but I wasn't paying attention. I glanced at Nico beside me. He never cries, but his eyes were wet. He swallowed, his Adams Apple bobbing.

"May the Gods help them now." With that, he sat down abruptly, his eyes staring into the darkness.

I willed my legs to move. It had seemed like an age had passed since I saw them fall, holding hands on the way down into eternal darkness. A few minutes later, the rest of our group had dealt with the enormous statue.

Piper ran over. "How's Annabeth's ankle. Is she alright?" She looked around, trying to find her. A look of alarm washed over her face. She seemed to look at me for the first time. Seeing my grim expression, her eyes widened."No! No...No. That can't be right! Hazel! Where are they?"

I shook my head. "Annabeth and Percy...we need someone to close the doors on the other side. A boy and a girl. I'm-I'm so sorry Piper. They fell in."

By this point, Piper wasn't even listening. She had known what had happened since the moment she saw my grieving face. She sobbed into Jason's shoulder, who had just appeared. Frank and Leo stood a few steps back, shock etched onto their tired faces.

"I should have saved them." Jason muttered.

"No, it was my fault." Frank replied.

"I chose to open the cookie, "Leo said." If I had saved it until later, they might still be here. I should've-"

"If you didn't open the cookie, Frank and Hazel would be in their place." Nico sighed, before adding:" This had to happen. I know that sounds terrible but...Listen: two of us had to go to Tartarus. Percy and Annabeth are probably the strongest of us all. They would be the only ones who might stand a chance in there. Now, it's our job to close the doors. We owe them that..."

We agreed quietly. The silence started threatening to swallow us up.

Finally, it was broken by Jason. "We have no business here anymore. Let's get the statue onto the Argo ll. Come on."

An hour later, we were all on board, sulking in the privacy of our rooms. Leo's voice came over the loudspeaker, but it was missing that playfulness it always had. It sounded hollow.

"Destination: Greece. Expected time of arrival: 11 o'clock, tomorrow morning. Over and out."

With a sigh, I sat down on my hastily made bed. It all didn't seem real. I expected to hear Percy's booming voice come down the hall, or see Annabeth walk past my door. But I knew that wouldn't happen. As much as I wanted it to, it would never be true.

A tear fell down onto my lap. I stared at the spot on my jeans. The others had argued over whose fault it had been. It had seemed childish to me. But maybe that's because I knew none of it was true. The real fault lay with me, when I had foolishly helped Gaia all those years ago. _I_ was the reason why Percy and Annabeth were down in Tartarus. At the end of the day, there was only me to blame

**Did you enjoy it? I hope you did. I'd like to continue this with the way that Percy and Annabeths parents are told about this, and a memorial for them back at camp. I know this was quite short but please review- I don't mind how short it is. Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey Guys. Thank you so much to everyone who read this and gave feedback. Sorry I haven't updated this sooner. I've been enjoying the lovely sunshine outside. But now that I got burnt(silly me!) and I'm stuck inside, I decided to do this. Hope you enjoy this chapter J **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson**

Jason P.O.V

I was settling down for a nap when the IM appeared. A few hours had passed since my friends Percy and Annabeth fell into Tartarus. I sat up groggily, and turned to the face in the message. It was my older sister, Thalia.

"Hey bro. I'd give you a hug but...Yeah! So how are you guys doing? Is the quest going ok? How Annabeth now that she's finally back with Kelp Head?"Thalia beamed at her friends names.

Thalia had known Annabeth since they were little and had taken care of her when they all had run away together. She met Percy years later, after she'd returned to life after being a tree. While she and Percy didn't exactly get along at first, they grew closer on a quest to save Annabeth and the goddess Artemis. Everyone at camp knew these stories-they were entertaining, and everyone loved talking about Percy. So naturally I learnt all this pretty quickly.

I smoothly brushed off the question. "You should have seen Annabeth when they met at the Roman camp. But anyway, it's not my story to tell."

"But-"She started.

"So how are the hunters doing? How are you guys coping with the monsters?" I asked

"We're doing alright. They've been giving us a hard time- like they wouldn't die at all. But that's stopped now, thankfully."

I briefly explained to her about Percy and his quest to Alaska, freeing the God of Death, Thanatos.

"Thank the Gods for that! No matter how hard we would fight, we just couldn't beat them. And just in time too. The Hunters are tiring- we lost a maiden last week." She sighed.

"Hang on, Jason." My sister looked at me funnily." You're talking about Percy strangely. I know you don't really know him, but he's a good guy, so trust him okay?"

"I agree with you Thals. It's just that..." I trailed

"What's up with you today? Acting all funny." She smiled, to make sure I knew she was kidding.

"I think I'm...I'm just tired. Long day"

Well then, I'll let you rest. I'll go talk to Annabeth- it's been awhile since I saw her last. And I want to hear all about the big Percabeth reunion!"

My heart fell. I debated whether I should tell her about them. They'll be back with us in a month, a voice in my head argued. But if they don't come back after all...? But why bother giving Thals something to stress about? The topic was giving me a headache. She's their best friend. It was decided. She deserved to know.

I broke it to her gently, reassuring her every once in awhile that they should be back in a month, right after they close the doors. Nevertheless, Thalia let a tear slip down her cheek. Then she started to sob, which was very unlike her.

"Shhh! Thalia, don't cry. They'll be fine. This is Percy and Annabeth we're talking about. We'll see them again soon!" I comforted her as much as I could, but my words had no effect.

My sister wiped away the tears. "No Jason, you don't get it."

"But Thals-"

"Look at you Jason. You still believe good things happen to us. You're so young. I remember Annabeth used to speak like that too, when she was little." Thalia closed her eyes, lost in the memories. They opened again, a startling shade of light blue, with tears reappearing at the corner.

She struggled to find the right words.

"But over the years, she learnt first-hand that, well, we demigods don't usually get a happy ending. Things go wrong for us in an instant. We get a few months of complete happiness, and then it all goes to pieces. Take them as an example- four months as a happy couple, and then Percy goes missing for double that time. Finally they're re-united. Six days later..." She trailed off suddenly, before continuing again.

"I should've expected this." She shook her head." I always thought I protected her, to best of my power. Looking back at it though, I was barely there." Her voice had dropped to a whisper.

"While she was growing up, I was just a stupid tree. I sacrificed myself to save her, but instead I scarred her. I returned 6 years later, to find that she'd grown up. But at least we were around the same age now. We were best friends. Until she was kidnapped. A week later I left her again, to become immortal. We'd wanted to do it together- join the Hunters, that is. We would be best friends for eternity. But Annabeth couldn't leave Percy."

"They spent four years ignoring their feelings for each other. _Four years! _ If only they'd had the guts to get together earlier..."

I had been quiet through all of that. While I didn't completely follow her in some areas, I understood the message she was conveying. Your happy world can be turned around so fast, your little bubble popped! Just like that.

Thalia was muttering to herself under her breath. I heard little bits and pieces of what she was saying. One thing she kept on repeating, and I was certain what it was: "All my fault."

Thalia believed that she was to blame. She looked odd. Grieving maybe? With the weight of the world on her shoulders. No, I realised. She looked scared.

My sister was never scared. Or, at least, she never let people see she was scared. I barely knew my sister, but I could see that face on anyone. The face of someone who had kept everything bottled up for so long, that they didn't know what to do now that she was in this position.

But she shouldn't be blaming herself, I thought. She wasn't even there when it happened. I could've flown down there and got them before it was too late.

It was my fault, not hers. She'd had nothing to do with what happened earlier today.

Then my sister spoke. "Jason, we both knew this when you started telling me the story, we both denied it in our minds, and now we're both beginning to accept it." I closed my eyes, trying to ignore what she was saying, trying to blink back the tears for the people I barely even knew.

"Jason, Percy and Annabeth fell into Tartarus. And we both know that they're not coming back."

**I'll try continue as soon as I can, but I can't promise anything. School's starting in a week, and I'm going to high school so I don't know how busy I'll be. Please review- it's very simple and only takes a minute. Thanks**


End file.
